


Cream Me

by DanicaVarder



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Everything is consensual, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, crack??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanicaVarder/pseuds/DanicaVarder
Summary: The steaming black coffee fills the cup and Jongin winces.“It needs some cream.”Sehun gestures to one of the other containers on the tray. “I have some right here, sir. Let me just—”“Take your cock out.”(Can be Canon roleplay or an AU, whatever you feel like imagining!)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Cream Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cream Me? Creamy? Yeah, idk either
> 
> Entirely inspired by some porn I was watching the other day. The end of that video had watersports, but I was too lazy to write any more. If even one (1) person wants to see that here, lmk and I'll write a follow up/bonus when I have time!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all fictional and in no way represents EXO, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, or their real-life relationship with each other.

The silk robe flutters lightly around Jongin’s upper thighs, doing little to cover his nudity as he lounges in one of the many rooms in his mansion. He reaches for the cigarette in his mouth, taking a deep inhale before throwing his head back and exhaling. The smoke patterns swirl in the air and Jongin watches, only distracted when there’s a soft knock at the door.

“Come in,” Jongin hums, propping one leg up. The robe slips further down his shoulder, warm golden skin and svelte body exposed.

His personal butler enters, dressed impeccably in a full suit as always, carrying a tray laden with several dishes. The man is quite handsome, with striking features and swept-up hair. Jongin often wonders how such a man could have ended up in this profession, rather than being a celebrity. He certainly has the looks for it.

“Your afternoon coffee, sir,” Sehun states, eyes never straying away from Jongin’s face despite his scantily-clad state.

Jongin waves him over lazily, watching as the man sets down the tray and carefully pours a cup for Jongin. The steaming black coffee fills the cup and Jongin winces.

“It needs cream.”

Sehun gestures to one of the other containers on the tray. “I have some right here, sir. Let me just—”

“Take your cock out.”

The butler freezes, eyes darting to Jongin’s which are glimmering with an unspoken challenge. “Pardon me, sir, I think I may have misheard—”

“You heard me perfectly,” Jongin purrs, slipping off the lounge chair and onto his knees in front of the butler. “I need cream with my coffee and I can think of no better source.”

Sehun hesitates for a second, clearly debating his next move. He could refuse and risk admonishment for not complying with his employer’s orders. Or he could obey and expose himself, potentially leading to unemployment for misconduct. Though, if Jongin wanted to fire him, he could definitely do so without these theatrics.

A raise of Jongin’s eyebrow has Sehun smartening up and realizing that his actions will have no consequences, not if Jongin wants this as much as he does. He may as well have fun with it. Slowly, his large, veiny hands drift to his pants, loosening the button and dragging down the zipper.

Jongin hums when the slacks sag down, eager hands reaching out to drag them the rest of the way down Sehun’s long legs. His eyes catch a twitch from within the boxer briefs and, unconsciously, his tongue darts out to lick his lips. He looks up at Sehun’s anxious face with a seductive grin. “Did you save a lot for me? You know I like my coffee creamy.”

His butler swallows hard, looking down at the sinful image. Jongin’s robe hangs loosely around his shoulders and his defined body practically shimmers under the late afternoon sun that floods the room. His arousal is barely visible behind one of the flaps of the robe. “Yes, sir.”

The grin that spreads across Jongin’s face is predatory. “Good.”

With that, he’s exposing Sehun’s cock to the room, giggling when he realizes that Sehun is already half-hard. It bobs, lightly slapping Jongin’s cheek and earning another coo of delight, just before he sticks his tongue out and licks at the head while looking directly into Sehun’s eyes. He sees the full body tremor go through the butler, watches his eyes close in bliss as Jongin rubs little circles into the head with his tongue before taking it in his mouth and sucking softly. He rejoices when Sehun stiffens further in his hand, the thick cock only getting bigger and a bit of precum gathering on Jongin’s tongue.

“Oh fuck…  _ Jongin _ ,” Sehun sighs as he watches through half-lidded eyes when Jongin starts taking him further down. His hands twitch at his sides, so Jongin grabs them and puts them in his own hair, never halting in his task. It doesn’t take long for Sehun’s fingers to curl in his hair, gently guiding Jongin to take a little more. His tongue presses into the frenulum and Sehun makes a strangled sound.

“You’re so big,” Jongin hums when he withdraws to breathe, his hand still hard at work as it strokes Sehun off. “Aren’t you going to make me choke on it?”

Sehun groans quietly in the back of his throat as Jongin’s wrist twists just right over the head. His fingers grip the silky strands of hair a little more tightly as he asks, “Is that what you want, sir?”

Jongin doesn’t respond verbally. Instead, he releases his grip on Sehun’s cock and allows his jaw to drop open as his tongue sticks out. With Sehun’s hands still knotted in his hair, it isn’t difficult for the butler to pull Jongin’s mouth back onto his arousal, fucking straight into his throat.

Like the slut he is, Jongin takes it easily, only choking for a second before he regains control of himself and looks up into Sehun’s eyes.  _ Fuck my mouth _ , his gaze says.  _ Do your worst. _

And Sehun does. He closes his eyes and fucks hard and fast, ignoring Jongin’s gags and coughs. He presses his hips so close that Jongin’s nose brushes his pubic hair so that every breath he takes is full of Sehun. Spit dribbles out of the corners of his lips, down his chin, quickly joined by tears when Sehun begins to piston in and out, nearing his release.

“I’m gonna cum, sir” Sehun warns, jaw clenching just as Jongin swallows around him and causes him to choke on his words.

Jongin’s eyes light up and he releases Sehun from his mouth. “Touch yourself,” he commands while reaching for the coffee cup. He looks back up at Sehun and places the rim of the cup just under his bottom lip, eyes wide and pleading.

Sehun groans at the image and, before Jongin can process it, is coming onto Jongin’s outstretched tongue and into the cup. Whatever lands in Jongin’s mouth slowly drips into the coffee, swirls of pearly white in the dark liquid.

When he’s wrung out all he can, Sehun shudders and takes a step away. Jongin never breaks eye contact, allowing the rest of the cum to drip into the coffee. He reaches for a teaspoon and daintily swirls the mixture until Sehun’s cum is well-combined and then looks at Sehun as he drinks the whole thing at once.

“Perfect,” Jongin remarks with a pleased grin when he pulls the empty cup away from his mouth, licking his lips for emphasis. He opens his mouth, just to prove that he swallowed every last drop and then gets to his feet. “Thank you for the excellent coffee. You’re dismissed.”

Sehun takes in his employer’s figure: hair mussed from Sehun’s fingers, eyes watery, chin still spit-stained, legs trembling under the robe. He looks down at Jongin’s erection and quirks an eyebrow. “Nonsense, sir. What kind of servant would I be if I could not return the favor?”

Jongin cries out when Sehun drops to his knees and swallows him down. He curls in on himself automatically, grabbing the other man’s shoulders for support and whining at the feeling of a hot tongue tracing the vein along the bottom of his shaft. With how painfully aroused he is, it doesn’t take long for him to be coming down Sehun’s throat.

Perhaps it’s time for a raise. Or better yet, a promotion.

**Author's Note:**

> If it sucks, it's because this is a blowjob fic!!  
> But actually, I wrote/edited this in like an hour because I just wanted to get ONE fic out of my drafts. I might come back to edit it/add to it later, but this is all you're getting right now 😤 My multi-chap fics are k*lling me right now and these short fics are the only things keeping me afloat in terms of creativity/avoiding writer's block!
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed, show your support however you're comfortable! I'm on Tumblr and Twitter as @DanicaVarder so feel free to come yell at me about EXO.  
> I'll try to get some of my other short fics out of my drafts in the coming weeks and hopefully start posting multi-chap fics when I get far along enough in their drafts!!


End file.
